


When the Past Won't Leave You Alone

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sure you haven’t picked up a stalker?” Chin asks again</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Danny shakes his head. “Who’d want to stalk me?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> on going fic written in response to the [Hawaii Five-0 Hurt/Comfort & Schmoop Comment Fic Meme!](http://dante-s-hell.livejournal.com/203103.html) on LJ
> 
> The prompt is: _When Danny first arrived on the Island and before he met Steve he was stalked. His stalker was just released from jail and the phone calls have started again._ (by hillshollow)

It was almost laughable; the way Maxwell Carter managed to find his muse after he was released from bondage, but there he was in all his New Jersey glory. The man who was his constant companion for the 17 months he was locked away, the man who inhabited his nightly dreams. Daniel Williams in the flesh and he’d soon have that flesh because phone calls would no longer be enough.

For days Maxwell watched Danny and quickly learned his routine. He was rather please that it hadn’t changed since their last encounter. He was saddened however to see that he was no longer living in the quaint little apartment he was first spotted in. No, his Daniel was now living in some swanky hotel suite. He wondered how he could afford that on a cop’s salary.

There was also another glaring change. His precious muse was spending far too much time with someone he didn’t approve of; someone who wasn’t him. He’d have to remedy that right away - before they got closer; before _he_ took Danny away from him for good.

First order of business, though, was to call Danny and tell him the good news. He was amongst the free and ready to rekindle what was cut short nearly two years ago. In order to do this, he needed to get Danny’s number. Not his office number, that was sure to be monitored by _him_ and the _others_ , but his personal cell phone number.

He waited outside Danny’s usual coffee shop, intent on striking up a conversation. But then one of the _others_ showed up and ruined it. He didn’t mind this other person too much. She was quite attractive and for a second, he thought that if Danny rebuffed him, he’d go after the lovely Asian woman who was currently leaning against the Camaro.

It was nearly five days before Danny was alone again, and therefore able to be approached for a conversation. He was confident that his new appearance would be to Danny’s liking – dark blue cargoes and a dark blue t-shirt that, if he did say so himself, accentuated his enhanced physique. His muscled upper body was courtesy of the prison gym and while he was out, he made sure to hit up the local YMCA to maintain his new look, and hopefully capture Danny’s attention away from _‘Tall Dark and Tattooed’_.

Danny currently sitting at the bar alone, he’d seen him walk in, scan the patrons and sigh before taking a spot at the bar. He wanted to go up and give him a hug and kiss and tell him that he missed him, but that wouldn’t do for a first (re)introduction. No, he’d wait and hope for an opening.

He didn’t have to wait long. Raised voices drew Danny’s attention from the TV and with another sigh he stood up and went to take care of business. Maxwell noticed that Danny left his cell phone on the counter, so while everyone was paying attention to the fight that Danny was breaking up (and look at that, Maxwell was impressed at how well his beloved muse could handle himself), he grabbed the phone, sent a text to himself then deleted the sent message. He heard the sound of approaching sirens and quickly placed the phone back where he found it. Tonight, he’d call Danny. If not to speak to him, then to listen to his beautiful voice lull him to sleep.

While Maxwell watched from the side, he saw Danny and the _others_ speaking. The Asian man and woman left, but _‘Tall Dark and Tattooed’_ stuck around. He and Danny eventually left, but instead of going back to the house by the beach, like most nights, they went to Danny’s hotel room.

Maxwell didn’t want to call while _he_ was there, but now that Danny’s number was in his phone, he couldn’t resist. From his spot by the pool, he had a clear view of Danny’s room. He waited until the lights went out, and then waited another hour before calling Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s only been a few hours since Danny and Steve face planted into the bed in Danny’s hotel room and his phone is already ringing. Danny blindly reached for his phone and fumbled with it before accepting the call and placing it to his ear. “Hello?” he waits for a response. Maybe the person on the other end didn’t hear him. “Hello?” he said again

“Just hang it up Danno,” Steve mumbled.

Danny tries not to sigh again, but fails. He’s exhausted and the last thing he wanted to deal with was a prank call. He ended the call and tossed his phone in the corner of the room. It lands with a soft thud on a pile of clothes. He turns his body back towards Steve and tries to catch a few more hours sleep before having to get up and face another day of chasing bad guy.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Maxwell’s heart swelled when he heard the sleepy voice of his beloved muse, but came crashing down when he hears the equally sleepy voice of _him_ telling Danny to hang up. _‘How dare he,’_ Maxwell thought to himself, _‘he has no right to tell Danny what to do!’_

Maxwell vowed to continue to call until he’s able to speak to Danny without any interruptions.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

The following morning, and for the rest of the day, Danny has to deal with heavy breathing callers, hang up calls and general creepy calls. He’s out of luck in calling the caller back, as the number is either private or unavailable so by the time lunch, he’s pretty fed up.

Danny is about to toss his phone out the window or drop it into the ocean when he recognizes the number of the newest call that’s coming in. How is his number calling his phone? He picks it up, stands from his chair and heads to the bullpen.

“Hey Chin, you ever get a call on your cell and the number on the ID is the number of your cell?” Danny asked.

Chin gives a half shrug and holds out his hand for Danny to hand over the phone. Danny hands it over and moves to the tech table to watch Chin work his magic.

“You pick up a stalker or crazy ex-girlfriend we don’t know about?” Chin joked.

Danny gave a strangled laugh. “What’re you talking about?”

“Your phone’s been ringing off the hook, brah,” Chin replied. “I’ve had to watch Steve for the last hour glare holes into the back of your head every time your phone rang.”

“Well join the club,” Danny said with a sigh. “My phone has been driving me crazy all day.”

Chin placed Danny’s phone on the table and brings up a program to access the call log. “Damn! These are all from today?”

Danny nodded his head. “Hang up calls, heavy breathing, and one truly disgusting call of someone moaning.” Danny shook his head. “At first I thought it was Steve joking around, but when the moaning call came in and y’know, he was right next to me I didn’t know what to think.”

“Sure you haven’t picked up a stalker?” Chin asked again

Danny shook his head again. “Who’d want to stalk me?”

Of course, Steve chose that moment to leave his office, so he heard the last part of what Danny said. “You have a stalker?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a stalker, just some sicko who gets off on calling me 20 times today.”

“Make that 21,” Chin commented as the phone on the table top vibrates. The information of the caller comes up. “Halawa…I think you have a prison pen pal…”

Danny grabbed the phone and accepted the call. “Williams.”

 _“Detective Williams, this is Officer Akien at Halawa. I’m sorry we didn’t get in touch with you sooner, but a few weeks ago Maxwell Carter was released…,”_ Danny swore under his breath and headed towards his office with the officer is still talking to him. _“Even though he’s served his time, condition of his release was to contact his PO every day…”_

“Let me guess, he hasn’t done that?” Danny asked. “When was his last check in?”

 _“Two days ago; he gave his PO the address of where he was staying, and it sent up a red flag in our system,”_ Officer Akien said, _“we thought you should know about it before dismissing it or contacting HPD.”_

Danny grabbed a pen and pad of paper. “Okay, what address did he give?”

 _“Your address, Detective – on Ward Ave...,”_ he paused, _“your exact address on Ward Ave.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems the stalker is now a disgusting sicko. for that I am sorry

Danny’s spared from having to tell the team, especially Steve, that he had…has a stalker and that he’s back. They catch a case that has them all around town and by the time they call it a night. The case isn’t wrapped, but they’re on fumes and liable to make mistakes.

Steve pulls the Camaro into his driveway next to his truck and they stumble out and towards the house. The lights on the lanai are on, like usual, and cast an eerie glow to the living room. When Steve unlocks the door and punches in the alarm he heads towards the lanai.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…,” Danny said. “It’s after midnight and you’re going for a swim?”

“Just shutting off the light Danno,” Steve commented as he flicked the switch, throwing the living room into darkness.

Danny activated the alarm and climbed the stairs. “Good. I’m too exhausted to play night time lifeguard.”

Steve gave a sleepy chuckle and followed Danny up to the room. They make quick work of their clothes and fall, nearly face first, into the bed.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

It’s somewhere around 2 a.m. when Maxwell noticed that the light to Danny’s room hasn’t come on since the cleaning crew entered (and exited) nearly five hours earlier. Maxwell knows Danny should have been back to his room. It’s not a night when _he_ stays over, it’s not the night for his once weekly visit with Grace, so that also means, and he shouldn’t be at _his_ house.

Then it dawned on him – they had a case earlier. He could still be in his office. He chances calling him, because tonight he’s actually going to talk to him. He hoped that the call he made while moaning in pleasure from thoughts of Danny’s hands over his body hadn’t scared him off, but he couldn’t resist. Danny had that effect on Maxwell, and he wanted Danny to know that.

Maxwell left his spot by the pool and headed to his car. He stuck to the shadowed areas in case Danny was to show up, however, by the time he got to his car, he hadn’t see Danny or _him_ or the _others_. He sighed, climbed in the car and headed towards Five-0 Headquarters.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

As Steve shifted in his sleep, he moved to wrap his arm around Danny’s waist and pressed his face against the back of his neck. “Danno, you never said why someone from Halawa called you…,” Steve mumbled. Danny mumbled something and Steve hugged him tighter. “What was that?”

“I said lemme ‘lone. I’m tryin’ to sleep,” Danny repeated. “The Halawa call was nothing.”

“What about the other calls?” Steve asks.

Danny feared Steve wasn’t as asleep as he should be and if he doesn’t stop the questioning, neither of them will get much sleep. “Can you just drop it? We’ve been going for 20 hours, and 12 of those hours looking for gun runners.” He buried his face deeper in the pillow then pulled away to give Steve a peace offering. “If I blow you, will you stop asking about the Halawa call and the other calls?”

Steve chuckled and lightly bit Danny’s neck. “I’ll let you sleep, but I want a morning blow.”

“Deal,” Danny said. He gave Steve’s arm a pat. “Now go to sleep.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Maxwell got to Five-0 Headquarters and saw that the building is completely dark. He now knows where Danny is and is very upset. _He_ didn’t bring Danny home like usual. They were in bed together. The mere thought of Danny being at Steve’s house in Steve’s bed made Maxwell sick.

He turned the car around and headed back for the hotel. Once he got there he stole a keycard from one of the maids and went to Danny’s room and let himself in. Maxwell wandered the living room before going to the master bedroom.

He walked to the closet and lightly touched the clothes hanging up. He selected one of the suits, laid it on the bed, and then he stripped and lay next to it. He could still smell Danny’s shampoo and cologne on the sheets and pillow. The scent turned him on so much that the tightness in his boxer briefs was unbearable. He made quick work of them, took himself in hand and jerked off. He turned to his side, where the suit was, and released himself all over it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell seems to have found a new low and possibly crossed a line he shouldn't have

Maxwell cleaned himself up, redressed and left his _gift_ on Danny’s suit lying on the bed. He then left the room, crossed the living room and went to second room in the suite. He gently pushed the door open and without a thought, turned on the light.

He walked around the room admiring the drawings and toys left by Grace. Once he completed the circuit of the room, he stopped in front of dresser by the door. In frames with cute little zoo animals were pictures of Grace and her mother and step-father, pictures of Grace, Kono and Chin, and at least four of Grace, Danny and Steve.

Maxwell wanted to smash every single picture that had Steve in. He wanted to trash the room for Steve’s very presence, but he didn’t. He pulled a marker from his jacket and marked an x through every image of Steve’s face, then spit on it before leaving the room.

On the coffee table in the living room were a pad of paper and a pen with a cute monkey holding a vine. He picked it up and admired it. _‘Must have been a gift from my love to his love,’_ Maxwell thought to himself. He grabbed the pad of paper and wrote a note to Danny, then left the suite and hotel.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Danny and Steve managed to sleep through the night without so much as a disturbance from his phone ringing. Steve started the coffee and went for his morning swim. When he got back he poured himself a cup of coffee and could hear the shower running. Danny was obviously awake and would probably want to swing by the hotel to get a fresh set of clothes before starting back on the case. He poured another cup of coffee and made his way up the stairs to join Danny in the shower.

“Oh Danno…,” Steve said as he stripped off his semi-dry swim trunks, “I hope you didn’t forget what you promised to give me this morning…”

Danny laughed and pulled the shower curtain to the side. “I didn’t forget, but we don’t have time. Grace called while you were on your morning swim and said she needed a book that was left at the hotel before she started class today.” Steve most definitely didn’t pout. “Later…I’ll owe you two.”

Steve pretended to mull the thought over before giving in. “Okay, I guess.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Ilani, the morning maid, made her way down the hall at the start of her shift. The first room she was to clean was being used by the father of the little girl who reminded her of her precious daughter, Nina. She’d seen the Detective, his partner and daughter on numerous occasions and really liked them. They were always so polite to her and the little girl always had a smile on her face.

When Ilani got to the door, she pulled her keycard out, inserted it in the door, unlocked it and walked into the room. The first thing she noticed was the door to Grace’s room that was left open. She knew that wasn’t right because not only was it not a visitation day, but the door was never left open. She walked to the room to look around. At first glance, everything looked in its place, but then she saw the ruined pictures and knew without a doubt the pictures weren’t like that the previous day.

Ilani left the room, making sure the door closed and was therefore locked, before hurrying to the elevator. She needed to report what she’d seen and someone needed to get a hold of Danny. As she waited for the elevator doors to open she wondered who could do that sort of damage to little Grace’s pictures.

She looked up and gave a small gasp. “Oh, Detective…I…I was just in your room,” Ilani said. “I think someone got in…”

“Good morning Ilani,” Danny said with a smile. “How are…someone was in my room?”

Ilani nodded her head. “I was just about to start cleaning like I usually do and noticed the door to your daughter’s room…”

Danny didn’t hear the rest of what Ilani said as he was already running towards his suite. Steve followed at a slower pace as he was listening to the rest of what the maid had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

When Steve finished speaking with Ilani, he made a call to Chin to request that he and Kono come to the hotel and to have CSI come as well. He briefly explained what the maid told him before ending the call and catching up with Danny.

When Steve got to the room, Ilani had already unlocked the room again and moved her cleaning cart so it wasn’t blocking the hall. Danny entered the room and looked around. He didn’t notice anything out of place so he went to Grace’s room. He took a deep cleansing breath and looked around. Nothing was out of place and nothing was missing. He looked at the pictures and saw what Ilani probably told Steve about. Someone, no it was Maxwell; had gotten into the room and crossed out Steve’s face in the pictures and it looked like there was some dried substance on the glass. Without gloves, he wasn’t going to pick up the frame for a closer look. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Grace couldn’t stay here anymore. He’d need to find someplace else for them until he found something more permanent.

While Danny was in Grace’s room, Steve went to Danny’s room to look around. The first and obvious thing he noticed was Danny’s suit lying on the bed. It was one of Steve’s favorites of Danny’s. He’d only wear it to court, but it always hugged his body in all the right places. Steve moved to the bed to inspect the suit and noticed the stains on it. He wouldn’t need a report from the lab to tell him what the stains were.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Chin and Kono arrived, along with some CSIs and they begin to process the room. Kono went to Grace’s room and Chin went to Danny’s room while Danny and Steve concentrated on the living room.

One of the techs noticed the folded note on the coffee table and motioned to Danny. “Detective Williams, there’s a note on the coffee table for you.”

Danny left Steve, who was speaking with the manager, to look at the note that the tech mentions.

_Dearest Danny,  
I am thrilled, yet saddened that you have not waited for me, but soon we will be together. Soon it will be like it should have been all those months before._

_Forever,  
M_

Danny sighed. He knew it was time to tell the team who they’re dealing with before things escalated any further. But first, he needed to keep his promise to his little girl. The book she needed was probably evidence, now and he was running out of time to get it to her. Danny walked towards the door where Steve is and motions for him to follow. Steve excuses himself from speaking with manager and met Danny in the hall.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

Danny sighed before speaking. “I know who was in the room, and I will tell you about it back at HQ. I need to run to the book store and get that book for Grace. Her class starts in 30 minutes and I don’t want her to be without it.”

Steve nodded his head, placed his hand on Danny’s arm and gave it a squeeze. “Go take care of business and we’ll meet back at HQ.”

Danny nodded his head and gave the evidence bag containing the note in it to Steve before taking the offered keys and leaving the hotel.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

It’s Maxwell’s luck that he’s able to go un-noticed by many of the hotel staff. But he hates that he still hasn’t caught Danny’s eyes. He’s growing impatient that Danny isn’t seeking him out; isn’t returning his affections. He needed to do something to make Danny see him; to make Danny forget about the man he just spent the night with. Maxwell watched as Danny left Grace’s school after delivering something to her. He wonders if his hands touched whatever item Danny gave her and it sent a little thrill through his body.

Maxwell continued to watch as Danny got back in the Camaro and headed in the direction of Five-0 HQ. He then got in his car and followed at a safe distance. His cell phone sat on the dashboard and he casually reached for it and pressed the first button to speed dial Danny’s number.

On the third ring, the call is connected.

“Hello my love...,” Maxwell said, “how are you doing?”

 _“Who is this?”_ Danny asked.

“Oh my love, has it been so long that you’ve forgotten my voice? I could never forget your voice.”


	6. Chapter 6

A chill went through Danny’s body. He knew who he’s speaking with now. _“Maxwell Carter…where are you, you sick fuck?!”_

Maxwell made a tsk’ing sound. “Oh Danny, that’s no way to talk. I hope you don’t kiss our daughter with that mouth.”

 _“You…you leave my daughter out of this,”_ Danny snarls.

Maxwell is too far behind Danny to see what he’s doing, but he can see him moving around. “I do hope you’re paying attention to the road, Danny. I wouldn’t want you to get into a car accident.”

Danny froze in the middle of fumbling with the buttons to have OnStar connect him through to Steve. He managed to mute his phone once he connected with OnStar and explained to the operator who he is and that he needs to be connected to someone. He gave Steve’s number to the operator and waited for Steve to answer.

“Danny, my love, are you still there?” Maxwell asks. “Oh dear, I hope I haven’t frightened you.”

Danny got his emotions under control, took the phone off mute and returned to the conversation. “I’m still here Maxwell,” Danny replied. “What do you want?” Danny prayed that Steve is listening.

“I want to know why you haven’t contacted me. I’ve been free for weeks now and you’ve made no attempt to see me.”

“Why would I want to see you?” Danny asked. “I don’t even know you.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Steve was just wrapping things in Danny’s room. The suit and sheets from the bed where bagged and already on the way to the lab for processing. He’d seen the damage done to the pictures in Grace’s room and made a note to find similar frames and reprint the pictures to be replaced. He’d also have to talk with Danny about moving back to the house, maybe on a more permanent basis.

As he was leaving the room, he got an emergency call from OnStar and listened to the conversation that Danny was having. Rage flashed in his eyes when he heard the man speaking about Grace. The sick bastard had been in Grace’s room and touched her things. Steve didn’t know what this Maxwell guy would have done had Grace been there and he didn’t want to ever find out. He pulled a pad of paper and pen out of his pocket and scribbled a note to Chin to have him find any and all information on Maxwell Carter. 

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

“But we were getting to know each other so well when you first got here,” Maxwell said. “We bonded over talking about Gracie.”

“Maxwell Carter, you sick fuck! You listen and listen well. I don’t want to ever hear my daughter’s name come out of your mouth.” Danny continued to yell. He looked around and checked his mirrors as he continued to head towards Five-0 HQ. He turned down a side street that would allow him to enter the Palace parking from the west instead of the usual east.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Steve took off at a sprint towards the elevators to get a ride with someone from HPD to go back to the Palace. Within ten minutes, the police cruiser was pulling to a stop in front of the Palace. Steve thanked the officer, jumped out of the car and too the stairs two at a time to his final destination. He slammed through the doors, thankful they weren’t hard and easily moved when pushed.

“Kono, I need you to run the GPS on Danny’s phone and see where he’s at?” Steve said

Kono stopped the cataloguing she was doing to find Danny. “What’s going on?” Danny’s location came up on the screen, “He’s about three minutes out, coming from the west.”

Steve put his phone on speaker so that Kono could hear the conversation he’d listened to for the last ten minutes.

“Now Danny, why must you continue to speak to me like that? Is _he_ telling you what to say?” Maxwell sneers. “He has too much control over you Danny. You shouldn’t let someone who has so much control over you around Grace.”

“No one has any kind of control over me Maxwell,” Danny seethed. “And who I have around **MY** daughter is none of **YOUR** business.” He slammed on his brakes when he pulled into a spot and put the car in park before getting out.

Danny looked around to see if he could spot Maxwell. Unfortunately all he saw were business men and women and police officers.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny wasn’t paying much attention to anyone coming from behind him, so he failed to notice the man, dressed much like Steve, approach from the bushes.

“Oh but it is my business,” Maxwell said in a menacing voice.

Danny whirled around, to come face to face with a barrel of a gun. “How did you get into this parking lot?”

“Really Danny…is that what you really want to ask the man who has a gun pointed at you?”

There’s a muffled yell, and Danny thought it was Steve so he turned to look but Maxwell grabs him. “Ah ah ah, eyes over here.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

“They’re in the west parking lot right outside the Palace,” Kono said.

Steve was already rushing out and nearly ran into Chin who is on his way in. “Ho, brah! Where’s the fire?”

Steve didn’t bother to respond but continued to run towards the Palace exit.

Chin looked at Kono with a raised eyebrow. “What’d I miss?”

“I don’t know…but Danny’s talking to someone named Maxwell and Boss isn’t pleased about it,” Kono replied.

“Maxwell Carter?” Chin asked.

Kono shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Danny didn’t give a last name.”

Chin went to the smart table and pulled up the information on Maxwell Carter that he finished getting from HPD. “Meet Maxwell Carter. Stalker extraordinaire,” Chin said. “He has numerous complaints for stalking and harassment. He just got out of Halawa a few weeks ago after serving 17 months for aggravated assault, harassment and stalking.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Steve made his way to the steps of the Palace and scanned the parking lots. The one to the east has school buses (the usual Palace tour for students) and to the west he sees Kono’s car, Chin’s car and there! – Danny’s car. He watched as Danny got out and looked around. Out of nowhere a man appeared behind Danny.

“Danny!” Steve yelled and took off running. Over the bustle of traffic, he doubted whether anyone but those around him would hear his yell. Steve dodged people and cars and by the time he reached Danny, he already has his gun pulled and pointed at the man who has a gun pointed at Danny.

“Drop it!” Steve yelled. “Drop your weapon and step away from Danny.”

Startled, Maxwell looked up and glared. “ _You_! What are you doing here?! You’re always around!”

“I said drop your weapon!” Steve repeated

Danny looked from Maxwell to Steve and back. “Of course he’s going to be around. He’s my partner.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Chin and Kono listened to a few more second of the conversation and heard Steve’s command for the man to put his weapon down. They glanced at each other before going to the weapons locker and getting the shot gun and sniper rifle. They got the lobby and parted ways. Chin went to the exit at the back of the Palace and was going to cut across the south parking lot to come up behind the suspect, Danny and Steve.

Kono took the stairs, two at a time, climbed out a window and looked for a good vantage point to get at the suspect who had Danny.

People around the parking lot began to notice what was going on near the parked cars and there were frantic screams and the steady thumping sound of police officers running the direction others were running away from.

“Stay back!” Maxwell yelled to the approaching officers. “Stay back or I’ll shoot him!”

“You really don’t want to do that,” Steve said. “Then I and these other officers will have to shoot you.”

Maxwell aimed his gun at Steve. “Then I’ll just shoot you. Then I can have Danny to myself.”

Just as he pulled the trigger back on his gun, there was the distinct sound of a shot gun chambering a round.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all that good with action-y stuff.

“I suggest you do what you were told,” Chin said in a low whisper

Maxwell risked a glance to the side that Chin was on and was just enough of a distraction for Danny to yank his arm out of Maxwell’s grasp and deliver an elbow hit to his gut. Maxwell doubled over and Danny delivered another elbow hit to the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground.

Maxwell was stunned but quickly recovered. Unfortunately his gun skittered out of his grasp as he reached out his arm to grab Danny’s leg and pulled on it. With a startled yell, Danny fell and his bad knee took the brunt of his weight when it connected with the ground.

“Son of a bitch!” Danny ground out as he kicked his other leg out and it connected with Maxwell’s face. Maxwell fell back and Danny was able to half drag, half crawl away from him.

As soon as Danny was away from Maxwell, Steve moved in and with considerable restraint, bent over to lift Maxwell to his feet and shove him towards one of the advancing officers. Then he turned his attention to Danny, who was using the rear bumper of a car to stand up.

“You okay, Danno?” Steve asked as he helped Danny stand completely upright.

“Oh just peachy babe,” he said. “My day isn’t completely unless I fuck my knee up more than it already is.” He tried to walk and his knee nearly gave out on him.

“Looks like it’s time to pull the knee brace and cane out,” Steve said as he helped Danny hobble to a bench to sit down.

They watched as the HPD officers led Maxwell away with Chin following closely behind. He was on the phone relaying to Kono what happened and told her to meet him in the interrogation room.

“So…that guy was a real charmer…,” Steve said as he rocked back and forth on his feet. “Where’d you meet him?”

Danny attempted to glare at Steve. “Not in the mood McGarrett. Help me back to the office so I can get my cane.” Steve helped Danny up, and shouldering most of his weight, led him back to Five-0 HQ.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Steve gave Danny a couple of Advil and a bottle of water to help alleviate any pain he was experiencing and then sat in the chair across from Danny, who was lying on the sofa in his office with a couple of pillows propping his leg up.

“Really, Danno. Tell me about this guy?” Steve asked. “Was he the one who broke into your hotel room?”

Danny shuddered at the memory and nodded his head. “Yeah, and he’s been calling me as well.”

Steve rolled his chair closer to Danny and began to massage his knee. “When was initial contact?”

“Two years ago, I’d just been here a few weeks. I vaguely remember him trying to chat me up in a bar, but I blew him off. I was swapping bitter ex-wives stories with the bartender and Maxwell was just there. Always trying to be in the conversation. After a while, he just gave up I guess.” Danny moaned softly. “That feels good babe.”

He continued to rub Danny’s knee and up his thigh. “Then what happened?” Steve prompted.

“He started showing up at the precinct and at crime scenes I was working. Never got in the way or anything. Somehow he got my number and the calls started.” Danny stretched his back and got comfortable on the sofa. “After about three months I heard he was arrested for aggravated assault and some other stuff. He got almost two years in Halawa. I got friendly with one of the guards,” he looked at Steve when his hands stilled, “not like that Steve! And he said he’d let me know when he got out.”

“Someone obviously dropped the ball with that.” Steve said.

“Yeah, a few weeks too late. And somehow he managed to get my number yet again.” Danny mumbled. His eyes drifted shut and Steve continued to rub his thigh and knee a bit longer before grabbing a folded blanket and draping it over Danny’s body.


	9. Chapter 9

After Steve made sure Danny was as comfortable as possible in his office, he headed to the interrogation room to check on Chin and Kono’s progress with Maxwell. Steve knew he didn’t really need to be there, Chin and Kono are excellent interrogators, but he needed to see the man who had been stalking Danny and broke into his hotel room and did all sorts of disgusting things in it.

He went to the observation room and flipped a switch to hear what was being said. As he listened, he took in the image before him – Maxwell with a bruise forming on his right cheek where the heel of Danny’s shoe came into contact with his face and a hastily bandaged nose with red tissue sticking out of both nostrils.

“Where’s Danny? I wanna see Danny. I’ll only talk with Danny,” Maxwell said.

“Tough. He’s currently being taken care of by his partner,” Kono said.

“You really messed up his knee,” Chin said with a shake of his head.

“Where’s Danny?” Maxwell asked again.

There was a tap on the glass of the two-way window and Chin and Kono walked out of the interrogation room to join Steve in the observation room.

“How’s Danny?” Kono asked.

“Gave him a couple Advil and he’s asleep on the couch,” Steve said. “Danny told me some stuff about him,” he motioned his head towards the room where Maxwell was still cuffed to the chair.

“There was no mention, in the reports, of Danny knowing him,” Chin said.

“I don’t think Danny would have reported this,” Steve said. “Before we came along the only one who treated him decent was Meka.”

Kono ran a hand through her hair. “And we can’t ask him if Danny told him anything about being stalked.”

Steve shook his head. “Nope. Do we have any idea of where he was actually living? The address he gave to his PO had to fake.”

“It was,” came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Danny leaning against the door with his cane in his other hand. “He gave my old rat trap apartment as his address. When the prison got a hold of it, it tripped some system flag or whatever and my buddy called me.”

“Danny you should be resting your knee,” Steve said as he pulled a rolling chair out and pushed it towards him.

Danny took a couple of steps and sat in the chair. “It’s feeling better since the massage.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Charlie called Kono and told her that he had the results from the evidence so she and Chin headed to the lad to collect them. Steve managed to talk Danny into going back to his office and propping his leg up if he insisted on staying in the office rather than going home, to Steve’s place, to get some rest.

Now that Steve was left unsupervised, he’d be able to have a little conversation with Maxwell and not be interrupted. He went into the observation room, flipped off the video camera, left the observation room and went into the interrogation room.

Maxwell didn’t know how long he’d been in the room, but the time alone gave him the chance to re-evaluate where his plans went wrong. He knew that getting Danny wouldn’t have been easy, but he didn’t expect so many people to come to his aid. He wondered how much things had really changed in his time away.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door behind him open and close.

“Danny? Is that you? Have you finally come to talk to me?” Maxwell asked.

Steve didn’t respond as he walked closer to Maxwell, trailed a finger along his shoulder and down his arm, Maxwell shivered at the touch, before stepping into view.

“Why…,”Steve said low and menacing, “are you so obsessed with my partner?” He was now fully in front of Maxwell.

“Where’s Danny? I wanna see Danny. I’ll only talk with Danny,” Maxwell responded.

“Ahh, I see your conversation skills haven’t improved since your conversation with my other officers,” Steve said. “Pity. I was hoping we’d be able to have a talk before you were sent away. It’d be a long time before you got to talk to anyone outside.”

Maxwell didn’t respond, but his eyes followed Steve as he moved about the space in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

“Remain quiet all you want, but eventually you will break,” Steve said. “I have ways of making that happen.” Steve propped himself against the wall and stared at Maxwell.

After some long minutes of silence, Maxwell finally spoke. “How do you like having HPD’s sloppy seconds?” he smirked when Steve narrowed his eyes, “They didn’t even want him around.” Steve didn’t rise to the bait and Maxwell continued speaking. “First his wife tosses him to the side for someone more capable of satisfying her, now his daughter as a new daddy, HPD didn’t want him…I came along, wanted him, and continued to want him all while we were apart.”

At the mention of Grace, rage coursed through Steve and like a spring coiled tightly, he sprung. In an instant he had Maxwell by the neck, his body pressed against the wall, and his feet dangling a few inches off the floor. “I believe you were told many times to never mention my…Danny’s daughter’s name.” Steve said with a growl.

Maxwell gave a creepy sort of laugh as he watched the emotions flicker across Steve’s eyes. “What was that? Your daughter?” he laughed more and continued to laugh despite being removed from and slammed back into the wall.

The only thing that kept Steve from crushing Maxwell windpipe was a perfunctory knock on the door before it was opened. Instantly Chin was pulling Steve away from Maxwell and telling him to talk a walk.

“You don’t want to do this brah,” Chin whispered in Steve’s ear. “Go check on Danny and see what Kono has. I’ll take care of this.”

Steve yanked his arm out of Chin’s grasp and gave a final look at Maxwell who was still laughing (how was he still able to laugh? the amount of pressure Steve had on his throat should have his gasping for breath), and left the room.

As Steve walked by the observation room, the door opened. Steve would have jumped, had he not heard the scraping of a chair being pushed back before the door opened. Steve glanced to his left and saw Danny standing in the doorway, leaning on his cane.

“What the hell was that, Steve?!” Danny yelled. “Did you think you’d be able to get a rational response from him?” When Steve didn’t respond, Danny shook his head and limped back to his office and Steve silently followed him.

Steve wasn’t expecting an answer from Maxwell and even if one was given, it probably wouldn’t have made sense to anyone but him. Steve really wanted to work out the sudden build up of rage he had towards Maxwell. The man had made it impossible for Danny, and by default Grace, to continue living in the hotel. Grace would never know what happened, but Danny (and Steve) would and those memories alone would be too much.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Chin spent time in the interrogation room with Maxwell until an HPD officer came to take him to a holding cell. Once that was done, he went help Kono go through the evidence they had. They still needed to find where Maxwell was staying at but Maxwell wasn’t giving that up.

Charlie was able to retrieve some information from the GPS device in the car. It was a rental, so there were quite a few entries to be sorted out, but eventually he narrowed down Maxwell’s possible address to four locations – that information was passed on to Kono as well as the results of the testing on Danny’s suit and the substance on the frame from Grace’s bedroom.

“So, I’ve been looking at Grace’s pictures that Maxwell messed up and I think I can replace them,” Kono said. She and Chin were organizing the evidence to include in their reports.

“Oh yeah,” Chin replied. “Don’t Danny and Steve have the originals?”

“Well yeah, but they’d also need to get replacement frames,” Kono added. “I don’t think Danny would want Grace to ever know what happened in that hotel room.”

Chin nodded his head. “That makes sense. I wouldn’t want her to know either.”

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

“Move back to the house with me,” Steve blurted out when they got to Danny's office.

Danny stumbled a bit, before turning and looking at Steve. “What?”

“I’d like for you and Grace to move into the house with me,” Steve repeated. He walked to Danny and helped him settle on the couch. “And not to the couch; Grace would have her own room and well, my bed is lonely is without you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Naturally, Danny is wary about moving back in with Steve. It didn’t work out so well the last time, and even though now they share his bed, their relationship is still too new to have to explain it to Grace on the weekends she’d be over.

“I don’t know, Steve,” Danny says with a slight shake of his head. “Things are still so new with us, what would we tell Grace?”

Steve put his hand on Danny’s thigh. “I think she’ll understand, but if you want to just use the guest room, that’s fine too.”

Danny chewed on his bottom lip some before nodding. “We can give it a trial run again. I’ll use the other room when Grace visits, and keep you company in your room when she’s not visiting.”

Steve gave a dopey grin as he leaned down and kissed Danny’s lips. “You know I really do care about you and Grace.”

Danny kissed him back. “Yeah, I love you too.” He smiled against Steve’s lips.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Chin and Kono were nearly done with the evidence when a video chat window came up on the computer table screen. “Charlie! What have you got for us?” Kono smiled.

“By process of elimination…and making a few calls…I managed to get the address for Maxwell Carter. I e-mailed it to you, along with the final test results.”

“Thank you Charlie,” Kono smiled more before the screen went blank. When she looked up, Chin had a smirk on his face. “What?”

Chin laughed softly and shook his head. “Nothing. So you wanna check out this address, or should we just send HPD?”

Kono turned and looked at Steve and Danny before turning back to Chin. “Why don’t we have HPD go and then go by Danny’s hotel and see about packing up some of his stuff?”

Chin nodded his head and placed the call to HPD while Kono went to tell Steve the latest information they got.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Danny and Steve went with Chin and Kono back to the hotel to pack the items Danny would be able to take with him to Steve’s house. Luckily the majority of his and Grace’s things were in his garage and attic, along with clothes in the closet of the guest room, and room the Grace uses when they stay the night on the weekend.

Danny sat on the edge of Grace’s bed and fingered one of the dolls that was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room and looked around. He shuddered thinking that Maxwell had been in there…in the hotel room at all.

“Don’t think about it,” Steve said from the door way.

Danny looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t think about what?”

Steve walked to the bed and sat next to Danny. He pulled him into a hug. “Don’t think about Maxwell being in here. Don’t think about him at all. You’re moving in with your boyfriend because you love him and he loves you and living in a hotel was getting old.”

Danny gave Steve a ghost of a smile. “Easier said than done, babe.”

“Which part?” Steve asked. “The fact that living in a hotel is getting old or that you love your boyfriend and he loves you?”

“Neither of those. I’m never going to forget that,” Danny replied. “But thinking about him being in here and touching her stuff.”

“All the more reason to move out of here and into the house with me,” Steve said. He tightened his grip on Danny. “I’ll even help to block out the sound of the waves so you can sleep.”

Danny laughed and pulled himself from Steve’s grip. “You better, because no matter how comfortable your bed is, those waves are louder and are still likely to keep me awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's one more chapter and this baby will be DONE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is done! oh gosh! I didn't think this would go on as long as it had.

With the evidence collected from where Maxwell was living and the evidence of his break in and all that he’d done in Danny’s hotel room, Maxwell was sent back to prison. By the end of his first week, Maxwell was begging his lawyer to tell the courts or the prison warden to put him in a cell by himself. He couldn’t deal with the beatings, taunting and near rapes that he fought tooth and nail to keep from happening.

Danny stormed to Steve’s office and closed the door. “Okay, McGarrett…what did you do?”

Steve looked up from the report that he was reading and raised an eyebrow. “You’ll have to be more specific. It’s Friday and we’ve had a busy week.”

“I just got off the phone with Officer Akien at Halawa and he said that Maxwell is begging for solitary,” Danny said. “He also said that the other prisoners are calling him baby killer and child molester.”

“And why would I have something to do with that?” Steve asked. “I’m glad he’s in prison. He won’t bother you anymore.”

Danny glared at Steve and pointed a menacing finger at him. “I know you were behind that and I know I shouldn’t care, but babe, that’s too far.” He turned and walked out of Steve’s office. A few minutes later Steve glanced towards Kono’s office and she gave him the shaka sign. He nodded his head in thanks and went back to work.

**6 months later**

Twenty three hours of every day, Maxwell is locked in a cell by himself; his only solace is the one hour he gets in either in the outdoor gym or in the common room of the prison. Every day for the last three months, when he’s returned from him one hour of freedom, he’s had a note or picture of Danny waiting for him. Someone was taunting him. Showing him what he lost for good.

One day, Maxwell returns to find a cell phone tucked between his fresh jumpsuits and towels. He turns it on and against all hope, dials a number he memorized long ago. He knows that if he speaks or makes a sound, he’ll be found out, so he mutes the phone and waits for it to connect and to hopefully hear Danny’s voice.

“Hello! This is not the person you are trying to call. You've reached the rejection hotline provided by rejectionhotline.com. Unfortunately the person who gave you this number doesn't want you to have their real number. We know this sucks, but don't be too devastated, Maxwell. Just know that by calling this number, you've added time on to your time in prison.”

The line went dead and Maxwell stared dumbfoundedly at the device.

**H50-H50- H50-H50- H50-H50**

Toast turned and looked at Steve and Danny. “It worked, brah.”

“The phone and the recordings?” Danny asked.

Toast nodded his head and gave a smile; obviously he was very high. “He turned on the phone, dialed your number and the recording played.”

“And if he finds out the new number?” Steve asked.

“Any number that he dials from that phone will play the same recording,” Toast said.

“Nice!” Danny said with a nod of his head. He dropped a few bags of suckers on the table in front of Toast. “Thanks for your work, man.”

Toast rummaged in the bag. “No problem, Jersey. Happy to help.”


End file.
